


Dean's Workout

by pulse268



Series: Dean Winchester: Cock Slut [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dean's seventeen, Deepthroating, Flashback, Horny Dean, M/M, Manhandling, Sex in the school gym, Twink Dean, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While going undercover as a Coach on a hunt. Dean remembers what a horn dog he was, still is, as he walks into the high school's gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Workout

Walking through the school's halls remind Dean of why he's alway's hated school. The dirty restrooms, boring classes, and shitty cafeteria food. It makes Dean feel like a teenager again, though, he can't say he didn't have some wild, raunchy, and pleasurable memories.

Before Dean really filled out, he was a twink. Pure lean muscle, plump, round ass, and pretty lips. He remembers how guys would stare at his mouth; their hands would discreetly grab their crotch all while Dean licked his lips, staring right back and smirking. He would purposely wear his tightest pair of pants and shirt with no underwear, highlighting the curve of his butt. 

He's getting hard just thinking about it. 

He remembers sucking of guys off in the stalls when class was in session. Swallowing their come as they shot in his mouth, moaning at the salty taste. Being bent in half, ass up, on the toilet seat as a guy tounged his hole, moaning low in his throat. He vaugely recalls the janitor walking in on him and one of the football players. The guy rubbing his dick  
between his cheeks, the head catching on his hole and smearing precome. He was bent over the toilet at the time, hands finding purchase on the bar on the wall. They were both moaning a bit loud, not noticing the janitor until he moaned himself. 

They both froze until Dean saw the tent in the loose pants the man was wearing. He blew him while the football player thrust between his ass cheeks. Dean got off hard on being shared and he came on the toilet lid, while the football player spurt on his hole and the janitor pulled out to coat his face in come. He made Dean lick his own come of the lid. One of the hottest things to ever happen to Dean.

What he remembers the most though, was when the schools coach fucked him.  
______

Dean was shooting some hoops in the schools gym while he waited for Sam's nerd club to finish. Apparently he made some friends. Dean had gym for last period, not bothering to change into his street clothes, instead choosing to stay in the shorts and thin, white shirt the school provided. The shorts cut off above his knee giving anyone who looks a glimpse of his slightly toned, creamy thighs as the shorts rode up. 

He doesn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"Winchester!", says a hulking, dark skinned, man.

Startled, Dean stumbles and misses the basket. "Uh yeah?", he says. 

"What are you doing in here, boy?", his coach replies, raking his eyes up and down the teens form.  
"Was just shooting some hoops while I wait for my brother's chess club or whatever to finish."

"I see that now", Coach replies, "Why don't we workout a bit?," he asks. Eyes glued to the young man's body. 

Dean's mind goes to different scenarios those words entail. "Um, like what?", he says. God, I hope it's what I've been beating off to at night, Dean says in his head, licking his lips unconsciously. 

"Oh I think you know what I mean," Coach says with a smirk. Stepping closer to the young man, he begins to rub his cock through his own shorts, reaching a hand out to push at the teens shoulder, lowering him to his knees. 

Oh shit, Dean thinks, I'm gonna get coach's cock, hallelujah!

"That's right get those pretty lips wet for my cock," Coach sneers at him while lowering his shorts to his ankles and removing his polo.

He pulls out his hard, dark, vein bulging, cock and rubs it on the teens face, leaving a trail of precome. He reaches a hand down to remove the young man's shirt, groaning at the exposed freckled skin. The coach continues to remove Dean's clothes pulling off his shorts but leaving his boots on. 

"God, I can't wait to fuck your pert ass, but first those lips," he proceeds to say while feeding the young hunter his cock into his mouth. 

Dean moans at the taste that explodes in his mouth as the head enters his mouth. This is one huge cock, he thinks, fuck, 'can't wait to choke on it. The teen tries his best to swallow it down to the base, having to breath through his nose halfway down. Moaning in his throat, Dean begins to bob his head up and down, looking up at the man through his lashes, appreciating the muscle on the man above him with his eyes. 

"Fuck, such a hot mouth," his coach mutters, thrusting into Dean's wet, warm cavern. 

The young hunter hums around the length in his mouth, causing the man to thrust in hard, gagging the teen. Dean grips what he can't reach with his mouth with one hand and uses the other to jerk his cock and fondle his sac. If Coach keeps thrusting like that into his mouth, he might come sooner than he thought. Dean pulls off the shaft in his mouth, swirls his tounge around the head, collecting the beads of precome and swallowing, jerking his dick at a fast pace.

"Gonna come, baby?," his coach says, rubbing his cock on Dean's face, "Shoot your load 'cause that's all the lube you'll be getting." 

Those words bring Dean to orgasm, his cock twitching in his hand, covering his hand in spunk, moaning as the dark length continues to rub over his face. 

"Better start preparing that ass of yours, Winchester," Coach tells him. He lifts Dean up over his shoulder and spreads him out on the bleachers. Grabbing an ankle with each hand he spreads the young man wider, spitting once on his exposed hole. "Alright, start prepping yourself."

The teen does, he rubs his spunk coated fingers over his hole before thrusting two fingers in, enjoying the slight pain that comes with stretching yourself a bit fast. He scissors his fingers, wiggling them inside himself trying to strike his prostate. Dean adds a third and finally brushes the bundle of nerves with the pad of his middle finger, his cock hardens at the sensation so he brushes his prostate repeatedly, keening when he does.

His coach is drooling at the sight of his student, a slender frame of freckled skin spread out before him, cock dripping precome. The man pulls Dean's fingers out of his ass, spitting once more on the stretched out, come covered, clenching hole. 

"Fuck, baby, gonna wreck this pussy," He moans as he sinks his length into the tight heat as Dean moans as well.

"Fuck my pussy," the hunter groans, "Mmm, yeah, feed my cunt." 

"Yeah, yeah, this pussy's goin to get filled with jizz once I'm done with it," His Coach tells him, sinking the last inch of his hard shaft into the body before him.

He let's Dean adjust, his student whining for him to move. He does. The coach pulls out then slams back in, loving the way his student clenches around his cock. He sets a punishing rhythm, pounding Dean's boypussy. 

Dean's whimpering and moaning at the same time as his coach fucks him on the bleachers. The bench digging into his back, both ankles held by his coach's hands, spreading him wide. Yeah, this is gonna be one of Dean's best spank bank material for years. 

Dean's prostate is ruthlessly pounded, his cock leaking precome onto his belly. His coach is grunting with every thrust, sounding close to climax. The young hunter purposely clenches his hole, pulling out moans from the man fucking him. 

"Gotta punish you for that!," His coach yells picking up his pace.

Oh he does. He pounds away at Dean's hole like a jackhammer, wrecking his boypussy. He strikes the teen's bundle of nerves with a hard thrust, causing Dean to come on his belly and chin. 

Dean's ass clenches around the man's cock, drawing out a moan and an orgasm. The young hunter feels his ass get filled with spunk, moaning at the warmth coating his inner walls. 

They catch their breath for a few minutes, taking a short rest. The coach pulls out watching his spunk leak out of Dean and scooping it up, feeding it to his  
student. He feeds the young man his own spunk from his belly as well, enjoying the way the teen suck his fingers clean. 

Both of them head towards the showers in the back, clean themselves up, trade handjobs, redress and make sure no one finds out what went on.

Later, Dean's leaning on the Impala, dressed in his street clothes, watching Sam say goodbye to his friends, relishing the ache in his ass. 

"Ready to leave this town, Sammy?", Dean asks his brother.

"I guess", Sam replies. 

"That's the spirit!", Dean laughs as he ruffles Sam's hair and they get into the Impala and drive away.  
____

Yeah, still one of his best late night jerkoff material, he thinks, as the football team passes by him. 

"Maybe I could make new memories," Dean mutters to himself as he eyes the team turning a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two to this. Thanks for reading!  
> Update: The sequel is the next one after this.


End file.
